


Candy Hangover

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Candy, Fluff, Halloween, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Jude deals with the aftermath of his idiot boyfriends' Halloween Candy binge, then Zero and Noah get some ideas of how to repay Jude for his care.





	Candy Hangover

          “My stomach hurts…” Zero grumbles, head lolling to the side against Noah’s shin.

 

“Too many M&M’s… I can’t feel my abs...” Noah answers, fingers reaching out to slide over Zero’s slightly bloated stomach. “Oh no, I can’t feel yours either...”

 

Jude rolls his eyes staring at his ridiculous boyfriends. He moves over, kicking miniature candy wrappers and a few king size ones away as he stands over the men. “I told you that there would be a candy hangover, but no one wanted to listen to me.”

 

Zero smiles up at his boyfriend, making grabby hands towards him. “I seem to remember someone licking skittles off my balls last night,” he says, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Jude laughs at that, shaking his head. “I ate them off your now non-existent abs, and that was for an Instagram photo. Also I was a little bit drunk.”

 

“No wait...” Noah says, turning over to look between them, “I think I actually did lick candy off your sack, but it was M&M’s, not skittles.”

 

“Aww, I thought someone really tasted the rainbow last night.”

 

“You’re both going to be tasting vomit if you don’t stop over-indulging,” Jude chides them, reaching down to grab a Snickers and take a bite.

 

Noah whimpers, looking up at Jude with sad eyes. “I was saving that for later.”

 

“Too bad you can’t even move thanks to your sugar crash,” Jude answers, shrugging his shoulder as he bites off another piece, chewing and swallowing fast. “Tell you both what, if you promise not to gorge yourselves, we can go and buy more Halloween candy on sale this afternoon. But if you guys try this again you’re both cut off til next week.”

 

“No candy until next week?” Zero asks, giving Jude puppy eyes.

 

“No,” Jude says, turning around and bending over as he picks up another candy bar, giving them both a nice view of his ass in his Halloween themed jockstrap and giving his ass a slap with the candy, “No _this_ until next week.”

 

Zero and Noah look at each other, outing before they smirk.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing we have each other then isn’t it Zero?” Noah says with a grin.

 

“You said it handsome,” Zero replies leaning in to kiss Noah filthy, tasting chocolate on his breath.

 

Jude watches them with a hint of lust, but ends up laughing. “As if you two tops would make it a week without being inside me. Neither of you can survive on blowjobs and candy alone, as much as you probably wish that was your diet plan.”

 

The boys frown at Jude, but seem to realize he’s right. 

“Fine, we’ll behave,” Zero says, but he looks at Noah with a glint in his eye, “but that means you have to behave when we get back.”

 

“And we have some things to add to the shopping list besides Halloween candy,” Noah adds.

 

“Oh? Like what?” Jude asks, starting to warm to their surely devious idea.

 

“Let’s just say we’re going to need some chocolate syrup,” Zero says with that trademark smirk.

 

“And some whip cream,” Noah offers, grinning back as they both reach over and pull Jude down between them on the floor.

 

“Don’t we need some ice cream for those things?” Jude asks as he falls between his lovers, smiling as they begin to touch him all over.

 

“We’ve got something sweeter to eat it on. Or out, as it were,” Noah whispers into his ear, one hand sliding down behind Jude to slip between his cheeks.

 

“Or maybe we’ll suck it off,” Zero says, smiling as he kisses at Jude’s neck, his own hand sliding down to grip Jude’s rapidly growing bulge.

 

“We’re not making it to the grocery store today are we?” Jude asks with a barely suppressed moan.

 

“We will” Noah says, to which Zero adds, “maybe just a little late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I never finished my Zudeah story but here's a little ficlet of the three boys together because it came to me last night and I had to write something for them.
> 
> As always a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for your comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
